Quest
Quests are missions given to the player by a non-playable character. They are usually optional, although completing them can award the player with powerful weapons, devastating spells, rare items, stat boosts, just to name a few. Quests can be very different from one another, sometimes requiring the player to find and bring back a special item to the quest giver, slay a certain monster, perform an action in a specific location, etc. __TOC__ Game specific information ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In this game, quests are given to Jonathan and Charlotte by Wind. All quests are optional, although they are key in obtaining new items, stat boosts or powerful weapons. The player can only start a maximum of five quests at any given time, as there are only five "quest slots" available. Once a quest has been commenced, it cannot be removed from the quest list by any means but only until it has been completed. This potentially could be a problem if, for example, the player sold a crucial item required for a quest beforehand, making the acquisition of a replacement a hard task, such as being forced to get it in a new game+ or obtaining it from another player. Furthermore, the pending quest will remain occupying one of the five quest slots for a big portion of the game, depriving the player the ability to start other quests once they become available if the quest queue is full. Not all quests are available from the start; new quests will become available as the player progresses through the game. These are usually triggered by specific events, generally being after defeating an area boss. After completing all quests, the Magus Ring will appear in the room to the left of Wind's room as the ultimate reward. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Optional quests are given to Shanoa by the inhabitants of Wygol Village once they have been rescued and are back in town. Each villager proposes different quests, although quests from the same villager will always be of the same kind (killing a monster, bringing back an item, etc.). Completed quests allow villagers to offer new and more difficult quests to Shanoa. When all thirty-five quests have been completed, Nikolai will present her with the Master Ring in gratitude. Since most quests require Shanoa to bring an item, either obtained by a rare enemy drop, by finding them inside of green chests, or in some instances by absorbing a glyph, it is advisable to choose an apparel that greatly boosts LCK and wait until obtaining the Felicem Fio glyph before starting to complete harder ones. The player should also be aware that the LCK stat levels up extremely slow in this game (only 1 point for every three levels), so it is not advisable to spend much time in trying to raise it. References *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/930294-castlevania-portrait-of-ruin/faqs/45793 ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Quest Guide] by Nyst at Game FAQs.com *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/945837-castlevania-order-of-ecclesia/faqs/54507 Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Quest/Villager Guide] by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com Category:Order of Ecclesia Category:Portrait of Ruin